


Something To Hold On To

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Putting Down Roots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gagner wants to buy a house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Hold On To

“It’s for sale!”

“Hi Gags,” Andrew said unzipping his jacket and throwing it across the back of a chair as he walked into his apartment. “What’s for sale?”

“Moreau’s house! The one we shared when we were rookies! I think we should buy it!”

“Neither of us really spend much time in Edmonton anymore,” he pointed out. He could hear the excitement in Sam’s voice but he didn’t want him getting ahead of himself.

“We both still play against Edmonton, wouldn’t it be nice not to have to stay in a hotel when we’re there?”

“All four times a year?” Andrew sighed. “How much?”

“Four hundred and ten.”

“Sam…”

“Just think about it,” Gagner pleaded. “Please?”

Andrew sighed. “All right. I’ll think about it but don’t get your hopes up.”

“Of course not!”

Andrew could practically hear Sam picking out colours to paint the walls. He looked at his phone sceptically after the call ended. He was all for buying a house, he and Sam had talked about it, that it would be nice once they were both a little closer to retirement, but that was still a long way away. So why now? And why that house? Sure it had memories but they had always talked about a place in Ontario. He shook his head. It was probably just a whim, nothing to worry about.

 

He was still asleep the next morning when his phone rang. “Mmm,” he answered the call, not bothering to open his eyes.

“They’re going to tear it down!” Gagner’s frantic voice shrieked in his ear.

Andrew groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes, looking at the time. Six was far too early in the morning for this. “Tear what down?” he asked.

“The house! They want to tear it down and put in condos!”

“So?” He rolled onto his back and rubbed his hand across his face.

There was an icy silence from the other side of the call. “Fine. Since you obviously can’t be bothered to care I’ll just do it myself.”

The call ended and Andrew frowned. What the hell was that about? He slid out of bed, wide awake now. He wandered into the washroom and took a shower, expecting to find a text from Gagner with an explanation or a missed call but there was nothing. He dialed Gagner’s number and it went to voicemail. He shrugged it off but as he tried throughout that day and the next to talk to Gagner he was met with silence.

On a hunch he started looking for flights to Edmonton.

 

Gagner was sitting on the front steps of the house when Andrew pulled up in his rental car. He couldn’t help thinking, as he got out of the car and walked over to sit next to him, that Sam looked miserable.

“Hey,” Andrew said. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Gagner answered staring at a crack in the sidewalk.

“Really?” There was no answer and Andrew looked around. “At least it’s a nice day, glad I flew all the way from California to see it.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“No,” Andrew admitted. “Please talk to me Sam, I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention before but I am now.”

“Pat and Jonny bought a house.”

It took Andrew a second to realize he was talking about Kane and Toews. “Oh. Why is that important?”

Gagner looked over at him like he was being dense. “They bought a house in Chicago. Where they were rookies together, where they’ve played together. I know it’s stupid but it made me want that.” He smiled sadly. “I’ve travelled so much, first because of my dad’s career and now mine, that not a lot of places feel like home. This is one of them.”

“That’s not stupid,” Andrew said putting his arm around Gagner’s shoulders. “I can understand wanting to hold onto something that makes you feel like you’ve got roots somewhere. For me that’s you, wherever we happen to be.”

Gagner looked over at him and burst out laughing, dropping his head onto his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he said between snickers. “We both sound so ridiculously sappy, I can’t help it.”

Andrew shook his head, grinning as Gagner got himself under control. “You know,” he said turning his head to look at the house behind him. “Considering that teenaged hockey players lived here, it looks like it’s in pretty good shape. A little paint, maybe some new curtains, and I could see calling this place home again.”

“Really?” Gagner asked looking at him.

“Really.” He smiled as Gagner hugged him.


End file.
